Pan's Journal
by Dirk-Gently
Summary: Pan is given a Journal by Gohan to "record her summer adventures in". And what she thought was going to be just another summer turns out to be the wildest ride of Pan's young life! And it's all recorded inside her own, special journal. enjoy. review.


Pan's Journal  
  
By Dirk Gently  
  
A/N: Hey everybody! This is an idea I just got five minutes ago so I hope you like it! This is the first time I've written a fic from a female POV so forgive me if it isn't entirely accurate. I'm also much in the dark on how Pan acts when she is older. Cartoon Network hasn't gotten that far so the only source on her personality is through fellow Fanfiction.net authors. I hope that that information is accurate as well. This story is written in the form of a Journal by Pan. She hopes to be an author when she is out of college so she finds herself writing little narratives about her life into her journal. Please send me your opinions via review. And please enjoy...Pan's Journal.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Gt. I do own my creativeness.  
  
~*~  
  
Sunday, September 2  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Dad bought you for me to record my summer's adventures in. He said that I should "Put my private and deepest thoughts inside of you, so that when I'm old like grandma Chi-Chi, I can look back and remember my memories." It was about at that point when Grandma hit you on the head with the frying pan.  
  
It seemed simple enough, keeping a journal. But, I didn't really know what a Jouranal was. Braa says that she keeps a diary, but she also said that a journal was like a diary only different. Gee, that helps. (I'm being sarcastic, in case you didn't know, journal!)  
  
I asked Daddy what a journal was and he looked at me kind of funny. He scratched the back of his head and said that he really didn't know. He then told me that he was too busy correcting papers to worry about it. He said to go ask Mom.  
  
When I asked Mom. She was making stew and didn't really want to be bothered. She frowned at me and said that she really didn't know. She told me that she had to cook dinner and to go ask Dad.  
  
How am I supposed to keep a journal if I don't even know what one is?  
  
Uncle Goten told me that I should write down all the stuff that happens to me during the day. Trunks said basically the same thing but he also said that I should write down exactly how I feel about certain things. I wasn't sure what he meant, so I asked Goten to see if he could get me Trunks' journal so I could look at it and have an example to work with. It felt funny, I mean, I'm 13! I should know what a journal is!  
  
But uncle Goten smiled and said that it would be a pleasure.  
  
I read some of Trunks' journal after lunch. All that Trunks had written was all sorts of stuff about girls. Some of it was a little nasty...even for a 16 year old boy to write! Then Trunks found me reading his Journal and turned really red and ran away.  
  
Oh well.  
  
I still didn't have a good idea about what a journal was, so I snuck into Goten's room and "borrowed" his. To my surprise, I found all sorts of deep and intellectual things written there. One of his pagea was labeled: "Pondering the Universe and Comprehending the Meaning of Life" I had no idea Goten's thoughts were comprised of such....big words.  
  
Not only that, but he didn't really mind me reading his Journal. Though he did blush a little bit about the pondering thing. He then said that he had merely overheard Dad saying it and decided to write a bunch of nonsense about it as though he actually knew what he was talking about.  
  
A couple hours before dinner Marron called me over to her house to look at the new summer clothes she bought. I asked her about journals and to my surprise she had one too! Geez, did everyone have the same idea as my dad? Or were they all just copycats? Or was dad the copycat? I abandoned this conversation with myself.  
  
Marron said that in her journal (but she called it a diary) she wrote all about what she was going to do when she grew up. According to her she was going to marry a millionaire, move to Hawaii, and work as a world famous supermodel until she got too old and decided to work as a doctor. She said that being a doctor would be nice after the stressful life of being a supermodel.  
  
She then asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up. A little embarrassed, I admitted that I always wanted to be and author. She told me that in my journal (she actually said diary, but what I have is a journal...NOT a diary.) I should write short stories that one day would bloom into bestselling novels I (she actually said that) I told her that that was an idea worth considering.  
  
At dinner, we talked about the upcoming summer. Mom couldn't get over the fact that I'm out of seventh and going into eighth grade next year. Dad just looked very proud. School just ended and I have the whole summer ahead of me. Tomorrow we go summer clothes shopping. Tomorrow is also the first day with you, journal (today is more of an introduction than an entry) that's all I really have to say...so how do I finish a journal entry?  
  
Oh this journal stuff is so confusing! How about...  
  
Bye journal! No...how about....  
  
That was my day! No that's even worse....how about....  
  
Love, Pan.  
  
Ps. That's it!  
  
~*~  
  
How do u guys like it? I thought that it was pretty kawaii! The next entries (there will be a bunch) will be here soon. (even sooner the more reviews I get ::wink wink::)  
  
Cya guys later! 


End file.
